Sanity is a gift
by Kairi-Yajuu2
Summary: Back when she was sixteen, Kairi had somehow fallen into the One Piece world. Many years past and now she's twenty-seven. She had completely forgotten about her journey, only to have nine year old versions of Zoro and Sanji appear again. Mild cursing. RE-DONE ON PROFILE!
1. Prolouge

**Description**: Back when she was sixteen, Kairi had somehow fallen into the One Piece world. Many years past and now she's twenty-seven. She had completely forgotten about her journey, only to have nine year old versions of Zoro and Sanji appear again.

**Disclaimer**: Kairi: Hiya! I died, but I came back because I are ninja like that! Please enjoy this story where the only character I own is Kairi!

**-Prologue-**

Sanity's a gift, often taken for granted

_

* * *

_

Perfect, just perfect. Just when I think I'm sane, these two show up. They

used_ to be the only people I would talk either to or about. Back when I was sixteen or seventeen, I thought I loved them. They were nineteen back then, but here I am, ten years later, and they are each sitting awkwardly on the other side of my table. They look about the age of ten, at least. _

"Yajuu-Chwan…you're not mad, are you?

_That's the last straw! _"I told you not to call me that! My name is _not_ Kairi Yajuu, okay? That was a dream I came up with a long time ago!" It took me a minute to realize that I was now standing up. With how my hands are placed on the table, my best guess is that I slammed it. And with how the blonde was sitting on the seat, I probably yelled at them. "Kusso."* Sitting back down, I look at the two who used to haunt me, and are now haunting my children. Like me, Erin and Jake enjoy their presence, but I know far to well of what's to come. _Take a deep breath, they are here for a reason._ "So, you guys can talk, huh?" _Go ahead Zoro, say it. Call that blonde kid next to you dart board, love-cook, anything like that will do. _

"Oi."* _There he goes, speaking in his usual voice, calm and sturdy. But he's still a ten year old. Which raise the question. _Hearing a crash, I introduced my head to the table. _Why the hell are they here? Today was such a normal day. Sarah was sleeping in her crib, Jake and Erin were playing Ja-Rock, Paper, Scissors*. And Ryan was coming home from the war. Perfect and beautiful. Then, these two idiots showed up. Fuck. My. Life._

*Rinnnng* _Cue the retarded phone. _*click* _Wait, a click? Everyone's asleep, who could've answered it?_

"Hello, this is the shitty restaurant. What do you want?" _Oh my god no! What if that was Ryan? He's to suspicious of everything I do right now! What do I- wait… Why is this bothering me, why are they here? They're not real,. They're not real! Damn it all!_ Looking around, I see Zoro laughing his ass off. Sanji has a completely serious face in the phone. _He looks a lot like Erin, and Zoro looks a lot like Jake. Maybe I am crazy. Maybe they just look like those two. Yeah, I'm crazy, that's definitely true, but maybe I'm not. Maybe my kids really did just make innocent friends with new kids. That would explain why the blonde and the green haired are friends, and not enemy's. Maybe I should say something. _"So, what are you're names?" _Silence. _"What?"

"Yajuu-Chwan. You don't remember me?" _Wha-what did that blonde just call me? Come to think of it, didn't he call me that earlier? Then it's true. My sanity never came back._

"She remembers, swirly, she just won't admit it to herself." _Zoro's voice, Zoro's stare, right at me. It's all to real. Wait. Did he just call him swirly? _"Heh, that look, we know it to well _Kai~ri_." _Is it just me, or did he use an offense tone with that last statement. Sigh, Guess it's time to figure shit out._

"Alright, alight. I'll…play along. So, I thought I got rid of you guys, you even said yourself that you were out of my head for good." _Sanji's turn to answer. _

"No, we didn't say that. The elegant Robin-Chwan did. And don't worry, she didn't lie. Her, Nami, Vivi, Franky, and Brooke _are_ of your life for good. At least, I hope so." _That last 'I hope so' threw me off a little.'_

"What do you mean, you 'hope so'. What's different about them that keeps you in my head."

"Correction, we're not in your head. We're in your heart."

"What?"

"The heart is a mysterious thing. You let your lovers in, but when you have kids, it goes to them."_ …_

"I repeat, what?" Are you trying to say-"

"That we were in your heart and when you had kids we moved to theirs? Then yes." The little tree-head interrupted.

"Bu-but. Uhm…how do I say this? My only lover in the crew, or in that world, was Sanji-kun." _Here it comes, Zoro's shock and Sanji's…Sanji._

"What? You two actually went at it?" So, _Zoro starts_.

"Why do you find that so shocking?" _And Sanji answer's._

"I just didn't think you could get some." _There they go._

"Keh, I could get more than you in my sleep. Oh wait, I do." _Daaa…Zoro's blush. I love it. Wait, no! I'm twenty-seven and happily married! I can't go fan-girl again! I have to talk! I have to do something! Anything to stop there fighting! I love it to much! _I gulp.

"You know, it's a little weird hearing that stuff from a ten year old." They both answer, simultaneously.

"Nine. Oi!" Smiling, I remember when my sister and I wrote that fan-fic. _No, she wrote it, I was just, there._

"Alright Sanji-kun, your turn to answer." _I know, I know, Zoro hasn't had a turn, but he'll just interrupt Sanji anyways._

"Erin wanted me to be nine, and Jake wanted Zoro to be nine.

"Why?"

"Erin admires Jake, and wanted to have the same aged friends as him. And Jake wanted someone the same age as him, but a month off."

"Alright, so how is _he_ here." _I understand the age thing, but why is Zoro here? _Sanji's death glare to him makes me smile every time.

"Yes marimo, why _are_ you here?" _Oh my god Zoro's blush is so damn cute! It's making me blush! _I remember the answer before he even opens his mouth. He answered awkwardly, and starring at the ground. "We kissed."

_**Reda's note: **__How dare you end it there! Write me more! More! Now! Grr….It's so sweet, so cute. So…well, to be honest, a lot better than I expected._

_**Asterisk Notes!**_

_- _"Kusso."* This is Japanese for things like Damn, shit, etc. etc. Zoro say's it a lot if you pay attention. I used this term to show how much of an Otaku Kairi was. She worked hard to learn the Japanese language so much so that it has become an irreversible habit.

_- _"Oi."* Again, the Japanese language. The direct translation is 'Hey' but it can interrupted virtually anyway you want it. :shrug: Use your imagination.

_- __Ja-Rock, Paper, Scissors*. _This is another moment to show her old obsession. She is about to say 'Janken' But she stops herself and say's the American term, which is 'Rock Paper Scissors"

**If you don't review, not only will I kill all of the Mugiwara crew, but I will not continue and Chopper will cry! =3 Loves you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Is this real?

**DISCLAMER! -Kairi-** Hi peoples! Just a random update before I select a character  
to give the awesome disclaimer of awesomness! For all those people who are fans  
of my Inuyasha/Naruto crossover story 'Where's Shippo' Yes. I am considering  
continueing it,but for now, I'm sticking with this story for a while. And for  
those who are actually looking to this story, sorry, this isn't going to be a  
weekly update thing. Sorry! Anyway's...Take it away *drumroll* Chopp~ah!  
**-Chopper-** Yajuu-Chan doesn't own anything but the story and the character who  
suppiciously has the same name as her. *looks to Kairi* Why is that?  
-Kairi- *glomps chopper with stars in my eyes* Ka~~waii!

**Chapter 1: Is this real?**

_Nothing. That's what it is, it's nothing. Not cold, not stiff, just...nothing._

~I used to think it was a curse, now I wish I hadn't~

* * *

_The last thing I remember, I was going to sleep. Now, there's...nothing. I'm not cold, so I must not be dead, but __'nothing' is never a good sign._ I twitched. _Movement _I lay there, lay being my best guess. I was scared to move. Heh, not like I could. Before I knew it, there was something. I could feel the fabric of my clothes, a cold breeze, and a stiff surface below me. I felt my stomach move in sync with my breath. I twitched my fingers, they were a little cold, but not numb or frozen.

"Oi! Chopper! Come out here! There's someone on deck!" A voice, a voice of a woman. I had recognized the voice a little, but I wasn't sure who it was. What she said was fuzzy as well.

"Eh? Is she okay? Move over, I'll see what I can do!" That voice, that voice was a child. I could partially hear what he said, but it wasn't clear.

"Awesome! Where did she come from? Who do you think she is? Did she teleport here? Does she have a devil fruit ability?" I didn't understand a word of what he said. But the young voice was of a male. From how fast he talked he must have been excited. But what of? I wasn't sure.

"Oi, Chopper, you need help? Want me to make something for her?" _He said Chopper. That male voice said Chopper. _I began to breath heavy. To much of this was beginning to freak me out. I wanted to open my eyes, I wanted to let them know I was awake. But I could barely move.

"Keh, of course you jump in immediately, Ero-cook." _That voice, that name, that atitude. It can't be..._ This was all too wierd. Everything was fitting together. I couldn't deny it anymore, I was on the Mugiwara ship.

"What was that Marimo?" My eyes shot open as I jolted up, scaring the daylights out of the small doctor. I looked around. From what I could see, I was right, I was on Going Merry. _Going Merry. _I let my hands trail the ship as I remembered the rather painful memory. I looked up at the crew that was staring at me. I gulped. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was to scared to. The tall, muscular, nice, hot, blonde walked up to me, kneeled down, and smiled as he spoke. "Hi there, I'm Sanji, the chef of this here pirate crew. You mind telling us who you are?" I blushed immeditaly and looked away. I didn't want to talk, not yet, I didn't want to scare them off. Like I did so many other people. He looked at me and blinked. "You don't talk much, do you?" I was still looking away. Refusing to say a word as I nodded from side to side slowly. Lost in thought, I heard a scared little voice.

"Please, let me look at you!" The determined voice came from a determined Reindeer. I've read so much of the series that seeing Chopper wouldn't freak me out as much as it already did. I nodded and sat on my knees, still refusing to look at Sanji. I twitched a little when the reindeer's hoof held my wrist. I began to blush when I saw his face. He was so determined to make sure I was healthy. So determined, so...so damn kawaii. I watched him with curiousity, and...and fear. He spoke, again, choking his words out.

"Um...your heart rate is a little slow, but you seem fine to me." He looked up at me. "Is there a reason that you can't talk? Are you mute, or sick?" He trailed off, waiting for a response from me. Again, I shock my head from side to side. I wasn't mute, I just didn't want to scare them off. Nami spoke next.

"It's okay, we won't bite. We just want to know how you got on our ship is all." I bit my lip, unsure of what to say, let alone how to say it. I stared at the ground and began to speak. Softly and timidly.

"M-my name i-is..." _A name, I need a name. I can't use my real on, it'll sound wierd to them._ I swallowed and decided to use my pen name. "Kairi. My name is Yajuu Kairi." _That a girl Kairi, last name first. _I watched them as they all looked to Vivi. Why Vivi was there, I will probably never know. I also didn't know why they were looking to her. She looked back and said almost defenslessly.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't recognize that name. She's not from Alabasta, and is certainly not a part of Baroque Works, otherwise she would use a code name." _So that's why she's here, and that's why Robin and Franky aren't. _I sighed. _Kairi you Baka-Ranger, why would you expect them to start at Thriller Bark all because that's where you are at the manga. In fact, you should be happy that they aren't starting after the time-skip. _Zoro shot a judgmental glare at me that forced me to keep my eyes on his. Naturally, he spoke what he thought of me.

"How do you know that 'Yajuu Kairi' isn't her code name?" Vivi turned to Zoro, explaining what I alrady knew.  
"Actually, the code names work as either numbers, for the guys, or english days, for the girls. Along with a few exceptions, like, 'Mrs DoubleFinger'. But even that's in English. Yajuu Kairi is a Japanes name." I stupidly nodded my head in agreement. Luckily, though, no one noticed. Zoro returned the glare to me. Almost growling as he spoke. "I still don't trust her." I looked down, scared out of my mind. _Why am I here? How did I get here?_ I looked back up to see Sanji and Zoro going at it. I blushed and was unable to hide a smile that ran across my face. _Is it wierd that I actually like thier fighting? I think it's not only weird, but is also wrong._ I turned around to see Luffy's face right in mine. I jumped a little, which made him laugh.

"How did you get on our ship? Did you teleport?" I shook my head as fast as I could. I stopped. /I should probably get used to talking to them./ I siged, clenched my fists, and spoke. Small and careful. "N-no...I...actually don't-" I cut myself off, trying to speak. I knew I had to talk, Swallowing, I chocked my words out. "I don't know how I got here. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm, and I still don't." Tears were starting to fall, I didn't know how to handle anything. "I'm for giving you guys so much trouble. I-I-I..." I stopped when Chopper's little hoof started to hold my hand. I looked at him, and he looked at me with great sympathy. I rubbed the tears out of my eyes with my sleeve as I apologized. "I'm sorry, I really am sorry. This is all just to much for me. I-I...I thought I was just going to sleep. And then, I ended up here." I tried to hold back the tears, honestly I did try. Vivi was next to speak.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to scare you-"

"How could she not be scared looking at a face like that?" Nami interrupted her, pointing at Zoro with her thumb. She continued after sighing. "Look, we really don't mean any harm at all. Well, he might, but he won't hurt you unless he's willing to pay even more than what he owes me."  
"Oi!"  
"We just wanted to know." She kneeled down next to Chopper, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, I can tell you're telling the truth. What do you say you stay here, on Going Merry, until we find an island suitable for you to stay at."  
She smiled at me as I looked up. "It's not you have a choice now, is it?" I watched her and slowly let my gaze trail from person to person until it landed on a frightful sniper. I stopped and stared at the shaking Sharp-shooter. /He's the only one who hasn't said anything./ I looked at the long-nose and tried to smile. "Uh...I...um..." I looked away, still scared. When I looked back everyone had there eye's on Usopp. I stared at him as he spoke. "S-s-so...you're not a supper-powerful secret agent marine? You... really are just scared?" I noded my head in aggrement to him. He walked over towards me cautiously and sat down, right in between Chopper and where Nami was siting before she got up. He looked straight at mw with great determination. He spoke again, almost in a whisper. "You don't have the curse panties...do you?" He was so serious, and I don't think anybody heard what he said besides Chopper and I. I knew Chopper heard him because he was giggling. I blushed. /Wha-what? Out of all the cool or funny questions he could've asked me, /that's/ the one he picked! Come to think of it, wasn't Aneki supposed to write a halloween fan-fic about that?/ I shock my head as a certain 'no'. /Of course I'm not going to say the answer to that aloud! It's to embarressing of a question!/ He sighed and stood up, looking at everyone before giving a thumbs up and smiling. Acting all high and mighty as usuall. "The Great Captain Usopp approves!" Chopper started to cheer before suddenly stopping and sniffing in confusion. "What's wrong Chopper?" Usopp asked him, of course.  
"I thought I smelled a fox..." he answered. Everyone looked at me and I blushed. /There's no way.../ After several minutes of concentration, I transformed into a fox. I looked at my paws and tail in amazment. /What is going on here?/

** ~CHOPPERS POV~**

She sat there, obviously just as confused as we were. Zoro didn't trust her now, well, he didn't ever trust her, but now, he probably never will. But there she was, the girl who had a brown ponytail and blue outfit, with the strange symbol in the center, was now a red dessert fox. She seemed to not know she could do that, let alone how to change back. She looked at me, stared for a minute, and started to walk. I was ready to help her if she needed it, but Zoro cut in. He rushed in front of me with a sword un-sheethed. I didn't want him to hurt her, but I also didn't want to protest. I knew he was only out to protect us, all of us, but I had a job, as a doctor. I decided to say something, hoping he would hear me through the protest's of Nami and Sanji.  
"Zoro," _Weak, my voice was weak._ He turned to me, trying to keep his tough look and attitude up.  
"What? What is it Chopper?" He growled at me, causing me to flinch before I could speak again.  
"I...I can watch over myself, Zoro. Let me decide who I can and can not trust." I looked at him, trying to hide my pleading eyes. "Please, I am a man now Zoro." He was frozen. I knew this was shocking for him, but Kairi was scared, and she was like me. He growled in protest, but sheathed his sword and went to the other side of the ship, likely to sleep. I watched him leave before walking up to Kairi, sitting in front of her. She looked at me like she trusted me, regardless of being scared. I knew how she felt.

"、私をここに手助けしなさい。 私は起こっているものが知らない。 、私を信頼しなさい。"* I winched. The fox language was thick and confusing. I shut my eyes trying to concentrate on deciphering what she said. After figuring what she said, I looked at her, smiled, and said I would help. Nami's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Chopper, what did she say?" I loooked at Nami, almost begging for help.  
"She's scared. She doesn't know how she transformed, or why it's even possible." I stood up in front of her, trying to get the attention on myself. "Please, Luffy, we need to help her!" He smiled at me, which is always relaxing.  
"Of course we'll help her." He looked back at Kairi, smiling, but a bit more serious. "She didn't do anything wrong, she just accidently ate a Devil Fruit is all." I looked at her, and she looked down. _Look's like he's right. _She shut her eyes as if in concentration. Before we knew it, she had transformed into her half-way point. Her hair was still in a ponytail, but she was much shorter and had random fox traits. Such as; Whiskers, fox ears, paws for hands and feet, and a tail. I watched her turn around and play with her tail. She seemed happy like that. I blushed. _She's beautiful. _I was lost in thought when she ran and hugged me. Squealing like a giddy little girl.

"He's so cute and fluffy! Oh, thank you so much for helping me! It means a lot to me. I promise, I'll try not to do anything stupid!" I startes to blush even more. _She's hugging me. She's so beautiful, and she's hugging me. _ That's when Luffy started to laugh loudly. I looked up to see Kairi blushing as she stuttered out, "Na-na-nani? Wh-why are you laughing? What di-did I do?" I looked to Luffy for the answer, but Sanji had come out of the kitchen with drinks instead.  
"Nami-Swan! Vivi-Chwan! I have dirnks for you! 3" Sanji had three drinks, I wondered who the third was for, until I looked at who was holding me. Granted, I loved how she was holding me, but it was getting a little wierd. As if on cue, that was when she dropped me. It hurt a little, but not to bad. When I looked up, I saw her staring at Sanji, with the biggest blush I had ever seen. I looked at Sanji, he walking towards us with the tird and finale drink. I watched play out as I half-expected it to. Kairi was frozen, and Sanji spoke first. "Hello Mellorine~I made my special drink if you want it! It's specially made for you!~3

~!~  
**Chapter End!**

**Asterisk notes**: 、私をここに手助けしなさい。 私は起こっているものが知らない。 、私を信頼しなさい。 I cheated for this one, I pulled up an online translator, so I'm not exactly sure how accurate it is xp. But it means :Please, please help me out here. I don't know what's going on. Please, please trust me.:

What's gonna happen? Does Chopper have a crush? Is Kairi-Chan going to mellow out? Read to find out!


	3. Important Taste

_**Everyone! I am re-doing this story! Here is a taste of it :**_

_This is not happening, this is not happening. I _know_ this is not happening._ Were the thoughts that went through her head. Honestly, she had never given up on her love for Anime. Kimi ni Todoke, Madoka Magica, and Jellyfish Princess were all a lot a fun to re-watch. Hetalia was good for parties and randomness, and it's nice to have been a part of the fangirl fandom during her tennage years, but One Piece had long since died. Yeah, it was fun, yes, it could arguably be considered better than Dragon Ball Z, at least in her own book, but it had been so long ago. After her marriage and starting a family with two twin boys and a little baby girl, she never considered picking the series back up, especially since it was just _so damn long_. So...why? Why were two of the main characters in front of her, and so young on that note.

"Kairi-chan, you're not mad, are you?" She tensed. She wanted to be mad, oh how mad she wanted to be, but..._but he's just so adorable! _ No! Bad inner thoughts! Bad! You're over this fangirl nonsense! _Fangirl_. That word hadn't been used to describe herself in years. She sighed. Best to get some answers then.

"No. I'm not mad, well, not really, I just wish- wait, what? What did you call me?"

"He called you Kairi, Kairi. That's your name after all." The girl, now to be known as Kairi, glared at the small, green-haired boy.

"I never asked you anything."

"Yeah, stupid marimo! She never asked you anything!" The small, blonde boy yelled. He appeared to not be too terribly happy with the idea of the green one being here. The question was..

"why..." The two boys stopped in the alomst-fight when she spoke again. "Why are you both here? Who are you? Why do you look like..."

"Like Sanji and Zoro?" _Yes. _The tears were out now. She wanted to ignore it, to pretend that this was not happening. But it was. The two boys, the small blonde and the tiny green-haired one. They were none other than Sanji and Zoro, from One Piece.

_**Go to my Profile! It's called "The Sanity I Lost"! Hurry now and alert it before this one gets deleted! -tumble weed- All two of you! x3**_


End file.
